halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ODST Joshie/Archive 2
Archive 1 IM Sorry, I have neither. During the holidays (until Jan. 6) I'll have access to a computer for most of the day and will be checking for messages frequently. After that we'll have to just rely on each other to check back once a day, so it'll go slower. This hasn't been much of a problem in the past so I'm not to worried. I wasn't sure whether or not to post here, hopefully I made the right choice. Sounds fine to me. Lets have a Nexus and Hai perspective like we did in the first battle so we can tell the battle from both points of view. Also, lets make it epic! Not quite sure... this is the first land battle I know of in which the Hai are defeated (Nalious doesn't count since they destroyed most of the planet's surface). It should definitely be bloody. Very, very bloody. Lets have a long campaign, possibly one that spans the entire war. Both sides get a constant stream of reinforcements while the Hai and Nexus fleets wage a war of attrition in the atmosphere. The land troops get bogged down in something akin to World War I trench warfare (except most of the offensives actually accomplish something) and it officially ends when both sides agree to a cease-fire (the Nexus launched their offensive into Hai territory and the AOT government is worried that they'll damage some of the Vengeance Project's shipyards. The Hai then pull out and the victory goes to the Nexus. I haven't really decided exactly how barbaric the Hai will be... they don't take prisoners and they use chainsaw assault rifles, so they are definitely brutal fighters. I've posted my forces. The invasion legions are standard Hai infantry with some small vehicle elements. The 1st Heavy Armor Regiment is made up of lots of artillery (I'll get around to using that great picture you got for me some day), a large tank force (mainly stolen Scorpions) and a few lighter vehicles (Choppers, Warthogs, etc.). The Divine Legion is made up of the best of the best Hai warriors, all veterans of at least two engagements (no small feat considering the high-risk tactics employed by the Hai). The fighters are coming from Hai ships in space, although attempts will be made to set up some airfields on the ground. The Hai use the Shredder assault rifle almost exclusively, although a few use some rocket launchers or shotguns (mostly of UNSC make). If I have any good ideas for more Hai weapons I'll implement them, but I'm not as good at making weapon articles as others are. You can go ahead and start writing the battle without me. The initial Hai forces are the 1st-3rd Invasion Legions, which are supported by fighters. The armored regiment and Divine legions come once the Nexus begin to gain the upper hand. Hai usually land in a planet's major population centers (which are easier to defend) and advance from there. BTW, feel free to use quotes from Hai warriors on your weapon or ship articles if you want to. Hard Drop I'll try to add one tonight. (I'll also be working to complete Chapter 3 of Survival Test) Don't worry about it. I've got Kopis's encounter with Wolf all written out. OK. Can you write out Wolf and Kopis breaking into the electronics building? BTW, I made a smallish post on Hard Drop. RE: Merry Christmas! Hey, thanks. Take care, and happy holidays. Sincerely, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:59, 25 December 2008 (UTC) A merry Christmas to you too! I hope we're able to do even more work together in the coming year than we have already. Yeah, I'm just adding a Christmas-related segment to Survival Test and then I'm done until I go to bed. Hey, just letting you know that you can add your segment to Survival Test now. You'll have to include an explanation as to why the teams didn't get into the electronics building (in order to allow for my Christmas-themed post I had to fast forward to the next morning), and just don't bump off anyone just yet. Other than that, just stick to Kopis's planned strategy and you can do whatever you want. BTW, do you want me to add you in the trivia (I'm thinking of changing the name to "notes") section at the end as a guest writer or just put up a double property template at the top. Either way you want is fine by me. One more thing: I really need some advice about my reference to Simon's religion. Do you think it could be interpreted as being offensive in any way at all, and if so how should I change it? Thanks a bunch for the feedback. I'll hold off on Survival Test until you make your post, mind if I begin the Natella battle? That's fine; I probably won't get on until I get in bed tonight, I'll be playing Fable 2 and Call of Duty. Natella Couple of things: #I'll start off Natella in a few hours, so this is how I'm planning the initial Hai landings: *Hai troops take over the planet's major population centers and begin fortifying and butchering civilians. *The rapid Nexus response forces are slowed by fleeing civilians and both groups are bombarded mercilessly by Hai fighters. *The Hai forces spread rapidly, preparing strong defenses as they go (this is going to be a drawn out and bloody campaign after all). *Not wishing to overextend themselves, the Hai advance troops halt their advance to await the arrival of more troops (I'm updating my forces to include a lot more troops; you should probably do the same) and begin preparing more defenses and a few airfields. *This is really important: We should decide how many approximate troops each Hai and Nexus legion (or regiment) contains. The Divine Legion is the best of the best and therefore contains only 10,000 soldiers, but the others will be attempting to take an entire planet with the usual Hai indifference to casualties, so they should have more troops, possibly in the millions. #I think I've got the approximate time difference between Ireland and the US East Coast down: you're 6 hours ahead of us. I'm not quite sure if this is right, though. #I do have an Xbox live account, but I share it with someone who plays on it a lot more than I do (I've always been more of a single player guy), so he's playing on it about 80% of the time it spends online. #I don't mind or anything, but what's that box you put on Agent 2995's page? Should I add it to all incomplete segments of my articles? #Finally, since you want to be just a guest writer in Survival Test, how much do you think you should (or want) to write? Okay, is the Nexus ground force so small because of the civilian population's ability to defend itself? In that case the Hai will try and fail to capture the largest population center before instead capturing a large portion of Natella's countryside, where they build several Dominion Fortresses before advancing a little further before they stop and continue preparing their defenses. The Hai fighters that can be spared from the space battle raging above will begin supporting Hai infantry and carpet bombing the cities that were not taken in the initial assault. Despite the ferocity of every Hai, male or female, I'm going to make each legion number about 500,000 troops. The more who comes with ideas the better :P I've asked Zeno to help too, though he hasn't responded yet. If you have any ideas already, tell me. LieutenantDavies 16:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Interesting...I'll think about it. LieutenantDavies 16:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) As it seems for now, we'll go with your idea, Joshie, since 112 said that that was his idea as well :P Got suggestions for a name? LieutenantDavies 23:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I've just finished the AOT Ground Legions page, which should hopefully provide a point of reference when you're planning battles between the Hai and the Nexus. Please tell me if there's anything I should add, I was kind of in a hurry to get it done towards the end. The page is up. You and 112 can now fill out the empty stuff (which is everything, except for the most basic stuff in the template). Just remember that they'll join the second Fanatics alliance (hoping to give the UNSC some punches :P). There's anything you wonder, ask me. LieutenantDavies 10:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) UISW I got some of the basics of the government,history,relations and economy. I'll let you handle the majority of the military, remember they are known for their reliable weaponry. Ya still keep em ballistic. Maybe we could have their assault rifles based off the AKs in some way, seeing as an AK is called the "weapon of the people." Hey, I just noticed that you had made another faction and that it's with the fanatics, so it and the AOT will be fighting side by side! I hope it doesn't have any slavery or anything, 'cause the Hai hate slavery in any form. Anyway, the reason I'm messaging you is a minor and probably irrelevant Hai update: non-Hai are now accepted as immigrants into the AOT (I just did a major restructuring of the Hai page). Also, do you know when you'll be able to post on Survival Test? Since you're probably trying to get as much written for your new faction as possible, I understand completely if you need more time. Also, would you like me to put a deletion request on Hard Drop? It doesn't really seem to be going anywhere and we're both working on other things, both with each other and by ourselves (or in your case with another user). Let's go ahead and delete it unless you really want to finish it. Sure. Apparently I'm also leader of Covenant Loyalist forces so I'm still trying to figure it all out with Baccus. Jian's now a seven man squad (they used to be ten, but lost three) and Jake's having guilt issues over Simon's assumed death. Any of your guys have emotional baggage? Okay, sounds good. Oh yeah, sure. I haven't really looked at that section for the whole of the competition. BTW, I've asked Lt. Davies's permission to create a new race for the MWW. Thanks, you're a pleasure to work with too! If I get permission, they'll be a race of pacifist healers who remain neutral and lend aid to all sides (like an intergalactic Red Cross). If you've lost interest already, I don't blame you. I was just looking to create a species that was as unique as possible (and as far removed from the Hai as possible). Three more things before I head off to vote (this might be my last one) and finish Diana's article: *I added a new feature to the Hai: non-Hai are allowed to travel to the AOT as immigrants, and are used as auxillary troops in combat. *I'm hoping to write the first few combat actions on Natella in about 3-4 hours (only other thing I need to to today is make my first post on TOFF) *Ajax has suddenly created a species that also uses the Krogan. I've politely messaged him and suggested that he consider changing the pictures and am now waiting for either a scathing response or a cold silence (and I'm not sure which one is worse!). Feel free to make any Hai become Enlightened, just state that they're like outcasts or something since most Hai would die before doing something like that. As for the race, great! I was just going to say that they were great healers and leave it at that (I'm really only good for character, event, and culture writing). I'll be using Asari pictures for them and say that there are few males that are like high priests and usually stay on their homeworld. As to Ajax, I should have kept my big mouth shut. Oh well, live and learn... Of course, this is only if Lt. Davies approves it. He probably will though. He's a lot easier going than Ajax. I've just written the background and detailed the initial Hai landings for Natulla. Since the Hai are busy preparing for a war of attrition on the planet, you're free to do whatever you're planning to do with the Nexus forces. Don't worry about it. I'll go ahead and keep writing, so just tell me whenever you have the time. For Natella, I'm thinking of a very bloody and protracted battle, think lots of failed offensives on both sides. My idea is that each of us plan out different scenarios (i.e. Nexus launch offensive across bridge, Hai ambush them, heavy casualties for Nexus; Hai try to break the Nexus hold somewhere, get pinned down by Nexus infantry and artillery) that we come up with off the top of our heads and string them together well enough so that it's not incoherent or anything. I'm planning on getting the page for that new species up later today, but I'm not entirely sure when that'll happen. Okay. What have you got in mind?